muppetsfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4718
Cold Open Count von Count sets up today's theme of counting by counting some sentient hats that stop by. Scene #1 Gordon welcomes the viewer to Sesame Street, when Elmo alerts him that today is "Who can wear the most hats on their head" day, and drags him to the arbor, where an enthusiastic crowd cheers. Scene #2 Elmo is going to be playing against Zoe in today's game, which is covered by Chris and Alan, assuming the role of both sportscasters and hat assistance. A marching band member does a drumroll while one hat after another is placed upon Zoe's and Elmo's heads at the same time, until there are four hats on each head. Scene #3 Everyone chants, "More hats! More hats!" More hats are added to their heads until they are each wearing 7 hats, as counted by the Hat Check Girl. Scene #4 In the next round, two more hats are added to each of their heads, and Alan and Chris realize that there are no more hats to add. Just then, they get the idea to contribute the baseball caps from their own heads. Scene #5 Elmo and Zoe are tied, and there are no more hats, but the game's not over yet -- Abby Cadabby poofs into view, and comes up with a spell to add more hats on their weary heads. By accident, her spell puts some hat-wearing bats on their heads, and The Count comes over to pick them up ... right after counting them, of course. Scene #6 Abby remembers the right spell this time, and successfully multiplies the number of hats on their heads -- which are stacked so high that they have trouble keeping their balance, having to run as they sway back and forth. Alan and Chris chase them, causing Grover's block tower to get knocked over. Scene #7 Zoe and Elmo end up back in the courtyard, where Abby calls her mommy for the spell to get rid of hats. It turns out that a spell isn't needed, so Alan and Chris lift the hat towers their heads. The Hat Check Girl counts the hats by fives, and finds that each head was able to withstand 30 hats. Elmo and Zoe were tied once again, which makes them proud. They go off to play another game -- one which doesn't involve hats. Scene #8 Everyone leaves, and Abby tells Gordon that she'll never say that hat spell again, yet by saying it for that last time, she ends up putting a stack of hats on top of Gordon's head! Muppets Abby Cadabby leads the gang in a song to introduce the letter of the day - C. Cartoon C is for Counting - counting 10 cats and balls of yarn. Super Grover 2.0 At a high school gym, some cheerleading chickens (and Horatio the Elephant) attempt their balancing move, but topple over when the chickens land onto Horatio's arm. Super Grover 2.0 arrives on the scene and diagnoses Horatio with a floppy arm and places all the chickens on his "stronger" arm. This doesn't work, so Grover divides the chickens into twos and places a pair on both arms, causing Horatio to tip over once more. Grover searches his utility sock and finds what turns out to be a scale. The largest chicken finds he weighs the same as the three others, so they now know how they can perfectly balance themselves. (intro sequence cut) Muppets Cookie Monster and friends sing as they wait for the number of the day, which is how many cookies are being baked for him (to eat). Today's number is 10. Animation Ten farm animals dance at the hoedown. Elmo's World: Counting Scene #4 The Count has finished counting hundreds of hats. Abby conjures up some cats for him to count now.